50 Drabbles about the Avatar
by xjordano0x
Summary: Not 100, but fifty. :D
1. Under the Moonlight

**Okay, this is a one-shot, sort of. They're drabbles together, and I'm working to…fifty right now.**

**Shipping: Zutara**

**When: After last episode**

After Bai Sing Se had fallen, the King had been quiet to himself, since he sadly stated that his city was gone. Even though they all thought that Zuko and Iroh would leave them alone, they were all wrong.

Appa slept on an island nearby as did the rest, but that was what was most threatening.

"Uncle…" Zuko said, out of breath, after trying to beat his sister up and follow the Avatar. "Uncle, we have to find them."

Iroh sighed and nodded in agreement, "I know, Prince Zuko. We can go look for them in the morning."

"No!" he hissed, walking off out doors, looking at the sky for any trace of their giant bison. Running to the edge of the land, his feet deep into the water, he looked around as carefully as he could. Something in the distance flew by and was heading downward. "I found them," he said to himself, bringing out a canoe, leaving his uncle looking after him into the water sadly.

The water was calm beneath his canoe, but he slowly made his way to the island. The moon was bright, even though the sun was inching upward; he enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Sooner than he intended, his canoe bumped the land that was so far away short time ago.

Katara looked up, alarmed, not liking the fact that she heard somebody come near her and her friends. Looking ahead, she saw somebody parking their boat.

"Who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice, standing up and in bending position.

When he came closer into view, she knew it was Zuko, the same sweet guy she'd seen once a few hours before. But he wasn't so sweet.

"I finally got you," he muttered, looking past Katara and at the sleeping Avatar. "Move now, water peasant, and let me get him out of your way."

"_No_," Katara said, stepping forward and started to bend.

They fought but Zuko didn't continue the fight because he was weaker under the moonlight. He managed to pile Aang into his canoe, still asleep and drowsy while Katara was pushed to the ground screaming.

"We can't have you screaming and telling them where the Avatar went," Zuko thought. He roped her wrists together and put her by Aang, whom he'd tied up, too.

Slowly paddling away from the island, he stopped for a moment, admiring the quietness, all except for Katara's muffled screaming by Zuko's hand.

She bit him harshly and he winced. "Don't try to protect him," he said. "There's no reason you should. Has he even protected you?"

"Yes!" Katara cried. "He has!"

Zuko was quiet, looking into the water peasant's eyes. "And you did too," she whispered, trying to get him to calm down. "But it didn't last very long."

He knew what she was talking about; "I have to restore my father's honor," he explained.

"You say that all the time, but you never do. You were with your sister, who is a complete witch."

Zuko closed his eyes, thinking about the conversation they had before. She'd almost healed his scar, but then the Avatar and his uncle interrupted. Would things be different if they came a little later?

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"You're one of the only people that have tried to help me," he explained. "Even if it didn't work out…thank you."

Katara looked surprised. "I…it was nothing," she said, her face turning red.

A real smile, even though it was only a few inches appeared on Zuko's face. She kissed his cheek which caused him to smile only a few centimeters more.


	2. I Wish I'd Told You

**Okay, number two in one day.**

**Ship: Jetara**

**When: Anytime after Jet dies.**

Katara lay on Appa's saddle, wondering if she had trusted Jet or if he hadn't died, would they have already been further than still sleeping on a giant bison's back? Would they be sleeping in his tree dome, and not being chased as badly as they already were?

"What would be the last thing you would have said to him?" Aang asked earlier that night when they got into conversation.

Katara simply shrugged it off and said, "I don't know."

But now she did know what she would have said to him. She would have said she was sorry. It was now late at night, and she wondered if Jet was watching over her.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered to Jet, so lightly she couldn't hear herself. "Sorry for not trusting you. You had a better heart and I relied on the past. I should have told you how I really felt."

How did she really feel? "I thought I really liked you when we met," she continued. "But then you turned your back on my brother and Aang…and worse, me. But then I saw you again and was…" Pausing, she thought of the word. "Amazed. But I was scared. If only I could have said something else or done something else than hurt you when you treated me with respect after I didn't…"

Shutting her eyes tight, trying to go to sleep, a voice came over her like it was traveling in the wind softly, "I'm sorry, too."


	3. There Was a Chance

**Shipping: Sukka**

**When: Anytime before her death, and after she says that she can't see him anymore since she's engaged.**

Sokka smiled at Yue, who was looking over the bridge railing. She sighed as he saw the cold, crisp air hovering her.

"Yue," he said, "Can we talk?"

"What can we talk about?" she asked, glancing at Sokka coming down the walk. There was more cold her in her voice than in the air.

"I don't think it's fair you didn't let me explain," he said, joining her. "I know you're engaged and it's not fair for you to like me more than your fiancé." He sighed, "But I wanted you to know that – "

"Sokka, you're making this harder," she said, shutting her eyes tight. "I appreciate you trying to fix this, but nothing will work. I'm engaged to a very selfish person and we can't do anything about it."

"We _could_, Yue," he answered. "But we both have to want to do it."

She glanced at him, and let him tell her his idea.

---

"Are you sure this will work?" Yue asked quietly to Sokka.

He shrugged, unsure. "Unfortunately, no."

Yue's father, Chief Arnook, came to the door they had just knocked on.

"Yue? Sokka?" he said this by surprised, but smiled in both of their presence. "Nice to see you, Sokka," and firmly shook his hand.

"Dad…" Yue bit her bottom lip, unsure what to say. "I don't want to be engaged to Hahn anymore."

Her father's smile disappeared and fell about five hundred feet. His eyebrows were knit together, and an angry look came across.

"You cannot decide this kind of decision, Daughter," was all he said before closing the door slowly in their faces.

Tears came to Yue's face, and Sokka protested. "No, let's talk to him again."

"It's final," she cried, as Sokka took her into his arms. She buried her face in his parka and wiped her face with her hands.

Even if she let go, he wouldn't, Sokka promised himself.

"It's not," he tried to convince her, even though he knew that it probably was.

Yue looked at him, and then pulled away, "You know what? I don't care what my father says. I want to marry _you_. Not Hahn. His ego is bigger than his heart."

"You…you want to marry _me_?" Sokka was completely speechless.

"Yes, Sokka. I deserve you, and I know Hahn doesn't deserve me."

Sokka's eyes widened. He hadn't even said 'I love you' yet to her. But if he was a better choice than Hahn, then that was okay.

"What about your father?" he asked. "And…we can't just get married!"

Yue's eyes filled up with tears. She hugged him again. "I know," she said, "it's just a spur of a moment thing. But I want to. It doesn't have to be official. But if I'm married to somebody else, I can't marry Hahn – "

"Your father can forbid it all," Sokka said sadly.

Yue's eyes grew sadder, wishing she hadn't been engaged to Hahn.

And Chief Arnook looked through his window, over his city. But that's when he saw his daughter, in the arms of her protector…Sokka? He saw the look on her face and the tears from her eyes. Maybe this arranged marriage _was_ a bad idea.

But before he could say anything, they were off to the spirit oasis.

**Read in case you didn't get the ending:**** this is the part where Yue has to give her life to the moon spirit. She had the chance of marrying Sokka, but it was all a little too late. **


End file.
